


He Doesn't Like Biting

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, fandom:Durara_KinkMeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver





	He Doesn't Like Biting

No one would have guessed that they stole kisses from each other when no one was looking. That when alone they held hands. It was a secret between them, one they never talked about. It started on the internet around when turned 13. It had began as a joke, but quickly they began to have very...interesting chats. Chats that involved typing one handed and keeping tissue nearby.  
  
Now that they lived near each other, they could take things to reality. But it was an awkward, slow process. Mikado had botched the first kiss so badly that Kida laughed for five minutes without pause before calming and gently teaching him through practice. They had gotten the kiss down finally, then slowly worked up to making out. That was easier than the kissing. There was something about grinding against Kida's still clothed body that was erotic to Mikado. Some part of him that liked cumming from mere frottage and soiling his boxers with his semen.  
  
But Kida complained about constantly having to clean his underwear and insisted that they work up from that. Handjobs was next and wasn't so bad. Kida was good at it and could have Mikado mewling with pleasure within minutes. The smaller boy wasn't as skilled--he gripped too hard, then too lightly, then had no variation, then too MUCh variation--but he was improving. His partner always told him it was his cute face that made him cum more than the erotic act.  
  
Today was a new lesson. Mikado insisted on trying first and was so earnest that Kida couldn't turn him down.  
  
That was why in Mikado's bedroom Kida sat on his bed naked, legs spread apart. He was leaned against the headboard, grinning a lazy grin to hide the fact that he was worried. Very worried.  
  
Worried about teeth.  
  
He had expressed this worry one or two times already, so there was nothing more to say about it. That didn't keep the worry away though. Mikado had bitten him before. He could totally lose his dick, and then what would he tell people? Maybe he could say a shark did it.  
  
A shark that was bad at blowjobs.  
  
The 'shark' had already forgotten the multiple warnings of DON'T BITE ME and SERIOUSLY MIKADO, DON'T BITE ME. Instead he was leaned down, Kida's hard cock in hand and considering his next move.  
  
He licked daintily. Above him, he could hear a snort of laughter. He glanced up to see Kida with a ridiculous grin.  
  
"Ah! You're like a kitty!"Mikado glared as he felt himself redden and licked again, more slowly this time. Above him, Kida's shoulder shook with restrained laughter.  
  
"Kida-kun...! Don't laugh!" He covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I can't help it! You're just so cute! Ah~ the young boy on his journey to become a man!"  
  
"Kida-kun!"  
  
"Yaranaika~ uho!"  
  
"Stop saying yaranaika!" Mikado miserably put his hand back on Kida's dick however, stroking a few times. The laughter subsided above him, the lazy smile back. He felt a little braver now and when he licked again, Kida didn't react except to sigh softly. It was encouraging, so he licked more; from base to top, from top to base. He tried side to side but a snort of laughter above him had him abandon that route.  
  
You would think it wasn't rocket science! Sometimes Mikado thought Kida forced himself to be harder to get off just to give him a hard time.  
  
Mikado decided to move on to the next step. When his lips wrapped around the head of Kida's cock, he didn't see the wince. And sunk down a little lower.  
  
"MIKADO!!!" A hand twisted in his hair. This was good, right? Right??  
  
"TEETH! TEETH! SCRAPING MY DICK."  
  
Mikado jerked his head up. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Kida's hands were in the air, gesturing frantically. "Do not embrace your inner ocean predator when my genitals are near your mouth Mi~ka~do~!!!"  
  
The smaller boy had a hand over his face. "M'sorry..."  
  
When Kida calmed down, he pulled that hand away and his breath caught. His face flushed. Mikado looked curiously at him and then felt Kida's hand brush against his chin. He had just wiped away a huge glob of spit he didn't even realize had dribbled out.  
  
Mikado almost wanted to laugh. That was what turned Kida on?  
  
"I want to cum on your face, don't swallow." Kida told him, pushing his friend's head back down between his legs.  
  
Mikado felt himself blush harder, cheeks hot. That perverted Kida! But still, that tone in his voice. Kida was finally getting into it. Kida finally wanted it like he wanted him to. This time he didn't try to slide down far, and this time he was mindful of teeth. He used his hand mostly, suckling on the head. The blonde moaned and Mikado felt his hair swept this way and that as Kida tried to arrange it best so he could look at his face. That look Kida was giving him made him feel so... So...  
  
He pulled his mouth off the cock. "K-Kida-kun...I..." How could he say 'touch me' when he begged to be in this position. Kida whined at him, trying to gently push him back down.  
  
"In a minute, in a minute. Mi~ka~do~. Just a little more."  
  
He went back to work, hand working faster and sucking harder. He felt Kida tense and the hand in his hair tugged him back and held him in place, face barely away from his cock.  
  
He kept moving his hand. Kida hissed out his name and Mikado's face became sticky with cum.  
  
Mikado sat up, feeling himself burn red as he looked at Kida's pleased face. "P-pervert..."  
  
The blonde drew a finger across Mikado's cheek and then slid the sticky digit into his own mouth suggestively. "I am."


End file.
